Storage devices for various types of electronic media have been known since the advent of such electronic media. More specifically, consumers are continuously seeking improved ways to efficiently store and/or sort electronic media. Further, many consumers retain their outdated electronic media due to economic and sentimental reasons, and thus may own various types, sizes, and shapes thereof.
Many storage devices adapted for use with electronic media are known in the art. Often these devices employ rigid, fixed slots that are adapted to receive the electronic media and thus hold it in place. One drawback to storage receptacles employing fixed receptacles is that varying sized electronic media will not all fit in the same storage device. In addition, some storage devices are oriented such that the titles of the electronic media are difficult or impossible to read, thus counterveining one of the very purposes of the storage device.
Thus, there is a long felt need in the field of electronic media storage to provide an adjustable, compact storage device that is adapted to efficiently accommodate various types and sizes of electronic media and thus eliminate the need for multiple storage products.